Nothing
by ArwynandCole
Summary: Just for fun! Former songfic/video script featuring Cole and Arwyn (my OC) after an argument in which Zane, Kai, and Jay help him deal with it in a less-than-healthy manner. Rated T for references to alcohol, language. Occurs after "Turning-Points".


**A/N: I don't own Lego Ninjago or "Nothing" by The Script . I own nothin' but my OCs, my little story****, and my imagination.**

**Okay, this used to be a songfic, but since I got busted, due to some rules, I took the lyrics out. The xxxxs replace them. ****Just listen to "Nothing" by The Script while you read this.**

**I WILL PROBABLY BE REWRITING THIS IN THE NEAR FUTURE SINCE IT SUCKS WITHOUT THE SONG LYRICS INTERSPACED!**

**I love music of all kinds and listening to songs sometimes inspires a scene or two. That's where this came from, just listening to "Nothing" while running and wondering what would happen if Cole was singing it. Actually, it's more like my vision of a Ninjago video for the song :) It's set in Ninjago City between the episodes "Pirates vs. Ninja" and "Ninjaball Run". It's written sorta like a script ;) ********I thought it was amusing. **Let me know if you do, too! 

Cole and Arwyn argue over something stupid. He knows he's wrong, but he won't back down.

She grabs her gym bag and slams the door to Dareth's Mojo Dojo behind her. "Aaghh! You are being such a **stronzo!"**

Jay, Kai, and Zane stop Cole from following.

Jay throws his hands up. "This would **not** happen if you weren't so frickin' stubborn! I **told** you to just agree with everything she says! That way you'd reap the rewards! But now, you got **nothin'!"**

Zane shakes his head. "Jay, this is not the right time. Cole, she just needs time to cool off. She will probably do that at Sofiya's."

Cole heads for the door. "But she knows she's not supposed to go anywhere alone!"

Kai stops him. "Let her go this one time."

xxxxx

Cole scowls. "I'm **'better ****off'?** You did **not** just say that, Jay."

Jay shrugs. "Sorry, it's just something I used to hear whenever I got dumped in high school. Sometimes it was true. My old girlfriends weren't always very nice."

xxxxx

Cole argues with the guys. "You know we never drink, and it's **not** gonna solve my problem."

Kai drags him by his arm. "Aw, c'mon, it's what every guy's buds do for him when he's gotten ditched by a girl."

Cole follows him in denial. "I didn't get ditched! We just had a stupid argument!"

Kai rolls his eyes. "Whatever."

They meet Dareth at the bar, reeking of "Hai Karate".

Jay waves. "Hey, Dareth! Didn't expect to see you here."

Dareth rubs his cheek after getting slapped by the woman sitting next to him. "Oh, hey! Yeah, I come here a lot to give the ladies a chance. Heard you and Arwyn had a big fight today, Cole. Sorry 'bout that...So, um, you think it'd be okay if I gave her a shot at what the Brown Ninja's got to offer?"

Cole gives him a deadpan glare. "…You **cannot** be serious…"

Dareth reacts defensively. "Hey, just asking!"

xxxxx

Jay is matter-of-fact. "I see some **major** ass-kissing in your future, Cole."

Kai is delusional. "Nah, she'll get over it and come crawling back."

Zane is logical. "Jay is dead on."

xxxxx

Jay puts a hand to Cole's mouth. "Cole, man, try to save a little dignity for tomorrow! You're drowning out the karaoke party!"

xxxxx

Cole stands unsteadily from his seat at the bar. "Sofiya's! I'll go meet her at Sofiya's! We can straighten all of this out!"

Kai pulls him back down onto his stool. "No, you won't! Leave her alone, let her spend the night there. She'll come around in the morning. Maybe…"

xxxxx

Kai grabs for Cole's comlink as Cole begins to punch in Arwyn's code. "Don't call her, man!"

Cole jerks his arm out of Kai's reach. "Get your puny hands off of my comlink before I flatten you."

Kai shrugs and leans on the bar. "Fine. Call her while she's still pissed. See where it gets you."

xxxxx

Arwyn's voice is heard. "Hello."

Cole is so happy she answered. "Arwyn!"

Arwyn is hesitant-sounding. "Cole…"

Cole spills his guts. "Arwyn, I'm so sorry for everything I said! I was stupid, and I love you! I need you, my heart! I'm so sorry! . . . Arwyn? Did you hear me? . . ."

"…"

Cole gets nervous. "Arwyn?!"

Jay puts a sympathetic hand on his shoulder. "Dude, if she's not answering you, she's still really mad. Just hang up, and come back with us. Sorry."

xxxxx

Arwyn yells frantically into comlink on her wrist. "Cole? Cole?! Hello? Frick! My battery died! He was apologizing, and my frickin' battery died!"

Sofiya looks up from the couch. "So just charge it—"

Arwyn scoots quickly across her old living room to Sofiya. "The damn charger's at our tiny apartment, Sofiya! I **can't** charge it! Gimme your phone, quick!"

Sofiya grimaces. "…I can't. I dropped it in the toilet early this afternoon…"

Arwyn grabs her head, then her bag. "Aagghh! I gotta find him! He sounded drunk, and he **never **has more than one drink! He must think I **hate** him! Let's go!"

xxxxx

The guys are walking outside the bar.

Kai covers his eyes with one hand. "Cole, for God's sake, the cats in the alleys are howling with you. Please stop."

Jay looks around uncomfortably. "Yeah, dude, you're kinda embarrassing us, now."

Cole is drunk and desperate. "Maybe she'll call one of you guys, or Nya…"

Jay looks doubtful. "Uh, and maybe not…"

Cole queries. "Huh?"

Jay explains the dilemma. "Ya know how I change the comlink codes every few months for security reasons? I did it this morning, but I kinda got distracted and forgot to do Arwyn's. So… she can't contact us. Sorry!"

Cole becomes very still. "Jay. Get **far** away from me, **right now."**

Jay scats. "I'm a-gittin'."

Kai frowns at Jay. "What distracted you, squirrel-brain?"

Jay gets a shifty look. "Uh, I accidentally saw Nya in her br—"

Zane stops him with a hand over his mouth. "Ah, do not repeat that. But, I saw her, also. We really need to get into a bigger place…"

Kai freaks. "You WHAT?!"

Cole is weaving down the sidewalk. "I gotta go find her at Sofiya's…"

xxxxx

Knock, knock, knocking on Sofiya's door…

Cole shouts through the locked entrance. "Arwyn, please come to the door! I have to see you! I have got to talk to you!"

Kai peers into the window. "Light's on, but no one's home, Cole. Maybe she and Sofiya went out trollin' for guys."

Zane turns to him quickly. "Excuse me, Kai?"

Kai retracts his statement. "Oops, my bad, Zane. Didn't mean Sofiya was looking for one for herself, just for Arwyn."

Cole looks askance at his brother. "Thanks a lot, Kai."

Kai smacks him on the back. "Hey, I'm here for you, bro."

Cole pinches the bridge of his nose. "Lucky me."

xxxxx

Cole examines his comlink in disbelief. "She's not even taking my call now! She turned off her comlink!"

Kai shakes his head in resignation. "Cole, give it up, man."

Cole pleads. "Zane, please call Sofiya!"

Zane informs him of the situation. "I have endeavored to do so all afternoon, but my calls go straight to voicemail. Her phone may be turned off for some reason. And she cannot call **me,** since the codes were changed without notifying us…"

Cole turns sarcastically to the lightning ninja. "Thanks so much for **that, **Jay."

Jay holds up his hands. "I said I was sorry!"

Kai motions for them to go. "Let's take you home, Cole."

xxxxx

Arwyn and Sofiya go to the local bar, looking for the guys. They run into Dareth.

Dareth acts suave. "Ladies, ladies! Looking for me?"

Arwyn looks past him. "Cole, actually. Have you seen him or the others?"

Dareth slides up closer to her and Sofiya. "They were here for a time, but they left a while ago. Said they were going looking for girls…"

Arwyn gets upset. "What?!"

Sofiya turns her toward the door, waving a hand under her nose. "Don't mind him. He gives me the creeps. Let's go to your apartment, Arwyn. Maybe they went home."

xxxxx

Outside of their apartment, the team stands around watching Cole heaving.

Jay comes out of the shoebox-sized apartment. "Arwyn's still not home."

Kai stands by Cole with his arms crossed. "Geez, bro, just how much did you **drink?** Didn't think your stomach could **hold** that much."

Cole spits. "Shuddup, and gimme a towel."

xxxxx

Cole groans to himself. _I'm feeling like I **would** be better off dead right now._

_I'll never be a quitter._

_I'll never fricking be better off without her!_

xxxxx

Arwyn and Sofiya get to the itty-bitty apartment to find all of the guys hanging around outside while Cole's kneeling on the street-edge of the sidewalk, still being sick.

Cole looks up pitifully, but brightens. "A-Arwyn!"

She sinks down beside him, putting her arm around his shoulders. "What have you done to yourself? That was **so** idiotic. It's not like I was never coming back to you."

Cole rests his head on her shoulder miserably. "I know. I'm sorry. I love you so much."

Arwyn kisses his head gently. "And I love you much more. Good thing, too, 'cause you're really gonna need a nurse in the morning…"

**A/N: I'd love to hear from you! Namaste!**


End file.
